theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 12
Toadce: Calm down, guys! We'll find him! Yoshi: But he has our stuff! Boo: Yoshi, why did you make him carry our stuff? ''-Toadce slaps Yoshi-'' Toadce: You should never make someone else carry your stuff! Boo: What do we do now? Yoshi: We should go back to Bowser's castle! Toadce: -sarcastic- Haha, yeah, that's funny. But seriously, we don't even know where we are. Yoshi: Then let's go back! ''-Boo and Toadce sigh-'' Boo: But we don't know where we are! Yoshi: This looks like a hill. And it's full of stars! Toadce: We're on Star Hill! ''-Star Gate looks at the three-'' Star Gate: Halt! Who goes there? Yoshi: I swear, if I hear someone say that again... Boo: Yoshi, you shouldn't be disrespectful to the gate. Wait, what did I just say? Toadce: You said not to be disrespectful to the gate. -laughs- Boo: Well, the gate is a cosmic entity, but at the same time, it is a common gateway. That makes no sense! Star Gate: I am both, young Boo. Toadce: Can we pass? Star Gate: Are you pure of heart? Or are you here for malicious intent? ''-Yoshi and Boo look around-'' Boo: Can we prove to you that we are just lost? Star Gate: Oh my. You're lost? Hm. Well, usually lost people have no idea what they are doing in a place like this, so I'm gonna send you somewhere else. Toadce: Say what?! ''-Star Gate teleports the three to Plack Beach-'' Yoshi: Oh great. Where are we now? Boo: Uhh, I think we're in Plack Beach. Toadce: Guys, let's just find our way out... ''-Drillbits jump out of the water-'' Yoshi: Oh great. Now we have to deal with random enemies? Boo: Yep. Get ready for a battle. Toadce: No, we could just hit them with my hammer. ''-Toadce squishes all the Drillbits-'' Yoshi: Okay, let's go back to Bowser's castle! Toadce: Uhh, we shouldn't use the Return Pipe, it's kinda broken... Yoshi: Okay, then what do you suggest we do, Sir Boos-A-Lot? Boo: Ugh...Okay, so we need to get back to Bowser's castle or find Para if he's escaped somehow. Toadce: And just HOW are we gonna do that? Yoshi: We're gonna fly there! Boo: (...!) No! I'm not going to fly you all the way there, Yoshi! Yoshi: Aww...Well, it was worth the try. ''-Bowser flies around in his clown car-'' Toadce: That's Bowser! Guys, we have to hide! ''-The three hide under a rock-'' Yoshi: I think Bowser's gone! Toadce: Look! Attack Pieces! Yoshi: You're right! Let's look around for more! Boo: Why are we hanging around here when we should be saving our friends? Yoshi: Because we're looking for Attack Pieces. Toadce: Boo, why don't you help us? Boo: Guys! Bowser is still patrolling the area and you're not going to hide?! Yoshi: What? Bowser is still here? I thought he left! Toadce: This is not good! We gotta hide again! Bowser: Nope! Guards, attack! Yoshi, Boo, and Toadce: Ahhhh! Bowser: Ha! Looks like I win! Yoshi: Where's Para? Bowser: Stuck in my castle. Like everyone else. Boo: Let us go! Bowser: Hmm, let me think about it for a moment... No! Toadce: Good will always triumph over evil Bowser! Bowser: Point taken, Little Miss Cliche. Toadce: Hey! ''-Bowser drags the three off to his castle-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters